


【麻歪红】【授权翻译】a favour between teammates

by latelemon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 3p, M/M, PWP, 口交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon





	【麻歪红】【授权翻译】a favour between teammates

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a favour between teammates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869089) by [Bananasplit86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86). 



Mats沿着胸口一路缓缓吻下来的时候，Marco胸膛起伏着，感受着那舌头在光裸的皮肤上逗弄地拖下来，同时手指玩弄着自己短裤腰带之下的地带。  
他喜欢看着Mats这样沿自己身体缓缓而下，而当Mats拽住他的短裤并从他大腿上推下去，解放出他被布料束缚住的发痛的阴茎时，Marco的呼吸困难起来。  
Mats深棕色的眸子朝上翻了翻，从浓密的睫毛下投来注视，而舌头轻弹着缓缓舔过去，从根部到渗着液滴的头部，逗弄着那块敏感的肌肤。  
Marco朝前挺动着屁股，身体渴求着更多。他听见Mats为他的急切而偷笑，当他的嘴唇包裹住他，把他带往深邃而火热的仙境中时微笑起来。一阵温暖的湿意蔓延至全身，完完全全地包裹住他；他感到一股轻微的压力围绕着他的勃起，那是他的队长微微凹下脸颊，舌头逗弄着他。  
很显然，当门被打开的时候，Marco已然因为Mats包裹着他服务着他的嘴而魂飞天外，根本没有听见响声。但他又忽然睁开了眼睛，因为Mats的嘴退开了。Mats抬手擦了擦嘴唇，转过头看着门口；而Marco随着他的目光，看到Erik站在那儿，目瞪口呆，双手颤抖。  
Marco朝后倒去，摔在枕头上，发出呻吟声。而Mats跪坐回去，好奇地打量着Erik，伸出舌头舔弄着自己肿胀的嘴唇。  
“Erik。”Mats柔声说，身上的红潮还未褪去，皮肤上也还微微带着汗珠。  
年轻的后卫摇着头转过身跑了，门在他身后重重地摔上。  
Mats叹了口气，爬下床，抓起一件兜帽上衣来遮住自己赤裸的上身。“我得去和他谈谈了。”  
“非要现在去吗？我是说，他又不会去别的地方的。这儿还有事没……搞完呢。”Marco嘟囔，朝自己淌着前液的阴茎指了指。  
Mats皱了皱眉，俯下身来在Marco的肉棒顶端印下匆匆一吻，舌头轻巧地滑过舔去前液，然后才走向门口。“为我准备好吧，等我回来。”他坏笑着补充。

\- 

Mats花了一会儿找到Erik。他正坐在宾馆的楼梯井上，手肘搭在膝盖，垂着眼看向地面。  
“Erik，我……事情不是你看到的那样。”  
“那是什么样Mats？我看到的就是你他妈在给Marco吹箫，所以我很确信事情就是我看到的那样。”Erik静静地说，没有看他的队长一眼。  
Mats叹了口气，在他身旁坐下，大腿紧挨着Erik的。 “你懂的，我们并不是在一起了。这只是，啊，队友间的一次‘施以援手’。一种在比赛前舒缓紧张情绪的方法。”  
“是是是是啊——”Erik嘴里挤出的词，明白地彰显着他并不相信。 “队友间的‘援手’。随你怎么说吧队长。”  
Erik说话的样子让这个词听起来特别污，Mats微微颤抖起来，他的身体还因为Marco而性致高涨呢。  
“但是，Mats？”  
“嗯。”  
“如果是像你说的，只是队友间的‘援手’，那你觉得你也能帮帮我吗？我是说，毕竟我们也是队友啊。”  
Mats转过头看着他，眉毛竖起，仿佛被这个问题逗乐了。 “你的小脑袋究竟在想什么？”他很清楚Erik想要什么，但他希望男孩说出来，他想听到那些话从那张美味的、诱人亲吻的小嘴里说出来。  
“我，呃，好吧。我还单着，我又不喜欢随便和陌生人做，你知道的，所以也许你可以，你懂的。”他的脸颊通红，嘴唇因为紧张的舔弄而微微湿润。“为我口交。”他补充了一句，声音小到Mats几乎没听清。  
Mats咧嘴笑了，一手抬起Erik的下巴，让他直视自己。“先回你的房间如何Erik，然后我们来做个交易。你让我先帮Marco弄完，你在旁边看着；然后，我会给你这辈子最好的口活儿。”  
Erik咽了咽口水，微微点了点头，牙齿拉扯着下唇，目光往下扫过Mats的嘴唇，显然是在畅想它们在自己身上，包裹住自己的感受。Mats得意地笑了，凑上去给了他一个吻，缓慢而轻柔，让Erik感受了几秒后分开，然后站起来，朝年轻的后卫伸出一只手。  
“那就走吧。Marco还没射出来呢，我就把他那么丢在那儿了，估计他现在正在疯狂地撸管呢。“Mats大笑，一面把Erik拉起来。

-

他们回到房间时Marco的确在手淫。Mats在走进房间时呻吟出声，把Erik拽到自己身后。这样的Marco看起来真美，不着寸缕，肤色泛红，双腿大张，还用一只手包裹住自己。他缓慢而小心地套弄着硬挺，一根手指在乳头周围逗弄着，银丝从张开的嘴里垂下。很明显，这一次他还是没有听见门的动静。  
Mats转向Erik，把一根手指压上嘴唇，示意他保持安静，然后他蹑手蹑脚地走进了房间，在Marco身边盘桓了一会儿，而后把自己的手覆上了他的。  
Erik靠在墙上，看着低低的喘息从Marco嘴里溜出来，看着他的眼睛忽闪着睁开，因为情欲和迫切释放的需求而晦暗。Erik无法不去注意这一刻的Marco看起来有多美，粉红的皮肤上浸透了汗水，身体拱起，在自己和另一个人的手中扭动着。他薄薄的嘴唇微张，刚刚被牙齿咬住的地方透着嫣红。  
Erik的身体有反应了，他看着Mats扯下衣服，脱掉内裤而后来到了Marco大腿间，将那人的腿分得更开，不由呻吟起来。他把手掌根部放上他已经精神的小家伙，慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，当Mats示意他进房间来时。Marco这才看见Erik，眼睛微微睁大了，但随后又合上了，因为Mats低下头，从底部缓慢舔到他的顶端。  
Erik在房间里走了一圈，然后在床的另一边坐了下来，看着Marco在Mats用舌头戏弄着他的龟头时绷紧了身体，臀部微微挺动。  
“别忍啦Erik。”Marco呻吟着，声音沙哑，满浸欲望。  
Erik看着他，然后对上了Marco的目光，那双淡褐色的眼睛盯着他，他意识到，他的手还按在自己身上某处呢。他不再矜持，当肉棒蹭上柔软的内裤时，轻微的颤抖传遍了全身，他呜咽起来。  
Marco身体颤栗着，而Erik垂下目光，看向Mats和他那张淫荡的嘴。他慢慢地舔过嘴唇，目光随着那人伸展的唇和鼓起的颊而移动——Marco的老二在他的唇间滑动着，一声呻吟从Marco的喉咙里爆发出来。Mats朝Erik挤挤眼，而后又目不转睛地盯着他，一面凹下脸颊，身子沉得更低，鼻子都压上了Marco私处那些整齐的卷毛。Erik咽了咽口水，手滑进了内裤，手指环上了自己的勃起，并紧紧地握住它。  
他下辈子也想不到Mats——他的朋友，他的队友，他的队长——在家里会是这副模样。他看起来是多么享受嘴里含着一根抽动的鸡巴。比这更美好的场景只能是那双嘴唇、那张嘴包裹的是他的肉棒了。  
他呻吟着，慢慢地撸动着自己，另一只手扯下内裤把自己释放出来，又不禁发出喘息——Marco一只手攀上了他的大腿，手指曲起，轻轻地抚弄着，令他的欲望朝边缘又逼近了一步。  
“嗯唔，妈的，Mats，求你别戏弄我了，好好把我吹出来吧。”Marco喘着气，手指巧妙地沿着Erik的小家伙按压着，描摹着他在那儿找到的静脉和突起。  
Mats看着裹着Erik阴茎的手指眨了眨眼，而后专心地服务起Marco，摆动着脑袋，舌头逗弄般打着旋儿，一只手按摩着那对小球，轻柔地摇晃着它们。Mats撤回了脑袋，只留下头部还在嘴里。他用力吮吸着，舌头轻弹过那道裂缝。而Marco的手还在Erik身上，他挺动着屁股，激烈地射在了Mats等待已久的嘴中。  
Erik的眼睛扫视过Mats的身体，后卫缓缓坐起身，脱下内裤，他的勃起在释放的一刻跳了出来。他抬起一根手指划过嘴唇，而后缓缓朝Erik爬过去。  
“现在，Erik。我知道你喜欢这个，也鉴于此，我想把我们的交易稍微改一改。不会改主要的部分。我只是想让你来尝尝Marco的味道，看看他的悦液滋味如何。“Mats笑了笑，把手伸向Erik。  
Erik翘起头，慢慢张开嘴，嘴唇分开的样子，让Mats禁不住呻吟起来。他想要这双嘴唇裹住他，但他可以等待。他能感觉出Erik对于队友间互相吹箫还是个新手，而他乐意等待和教会Erik这种宾馆隐秘之事的乐趣。他把手指探进了Erik的唇瓣，年轻男孩合上嘴，舌头绕着它缓缓转动着，舌面抵着指腹摩擦，把Marco的每一滴精液都吮吸、吞咽干净。  
“做得不错，现在，脱下衣服Erik。你赤身裸体效果就更好了。”他咧嘴笑了，把内裤彻底从腿上拽下来，而Erik迅速脱光了衣服。“躺下来吧。Marco又不会咬人。”  
“很会。”中场球员嘀咕，大笑起来，滚到他那边盯着Erik看。  
Erik突然觉得自己是那么一览无余，并且在Mats的目光审视过他毫无遮蔽的光裸的躯体时脸红起来，那人还在目光越过他的欲望时愉快地哼起了小调。  
“现在，放松就好Erik。我保证你再也不想试试别的女孩的嘴了。”Mats坏笑道，食指滑到了Erik的胸膛，绕着他的乳头转圈儿，而后又往下逗弄着他的阴茎。  
Erik看着Mats跪在他张开的大腿间，而后在他沿着一边大腿内侧一路舔上去时颤抖起来。Mats的舌头逗弄般地扫过那片皮肤，而后移到另一侧的大腿上重复着相同的动作，同时双手按摩着他的腹部，越来越朝下而嘴在向上。  
Marco开心地哼了一声，当Mats的鼻尖一路触过Erik的硬挺，又迅速弹开，人靠的更近，嘴唇几乎贴上Erik的耳朵，并轻轻吮吸着耳垂。“你会爱上这个的Erik，为他的嘴去死都是值得的。我从没让除Mats外队里其他人给我吹过。嗯，他的嘴太棒啦。尽管如此，这样的嘴唇……”他停下来，一根手指划过Erik的唇，“我可以破例一次。我敢打赌，你绝对做的棒极了。”  
Erik在Marco的话和Mats的嘴的共同作用下哭了出来，当年长的人包裹住他，他难以描述的热度将他紧紧包围。这感觉太过神奇，可以说令人惊叹。再没有其他曾经裹住他的嘴像现在这张一样美好，一样下流。他简直不敢相信，他的队长，他曾倚赖为支柱和导师的人，他的嘴正环绕在他周围，吸吮，转旋，摆动，扭拧，迫使他陷入意乱神迷的极乐之中。  
Marco说的对，Mats的嘴就是天堂，他的嘴唇柔软，创造了完美的封印，他的舌头在正确的时间点传来恰当的力度，他的双手不落一处，按摩，掐拧，翻滚，揉捏过他的大腿，他的双球，和他的会阴。  
Erik眼里出现了星星，在Mats的嘴和Marco的话的双重刺激下他离高潮越来越近了。他仰起头，闭上了眼睛，意识完全交给了身体的感受。当Marco捏住他一侧的乳头，扭动并缓慢挤压着时他弓起了背。Mats凹下脸颊，吸得更紧，一下子把Erik整根吞了下去，阴茎的头部抵上了喉咙，这种前所未有的感觉让Erik叫了出来。  
他把手埋进床罩里，而Marco用力亲吻着他安抚下他的咒骂，高潮的瞬间他猛烈地射进了Mats嘴里。  
他的身体慢慢放松下来，但Marco的吻并没有停，一直在抚慰他度过这个有生以来最强烈的高潮，同时Marco的手缓缓抚弄着他起伏激荡的胸口。  
“我喜欢我的男孩们大声一点。“Mats喃喃道，爬过Erik的身体，而Marco躺了回去。“如果你的嘴尝起来和你的汁液一样美味，又和你的呻吟一样热辣，你将会和这个男孩并列为我的最爱。“  
“唔，让他睡吧Mats，我觉得今晚对他足够了。”Marco微笑着，轻轻吻了吻Erik的脸颊。  
Mats点点头，嘴唇轻轻覆上Erik的额。 “好吧，不过你，我，去洗澡？我还需要人解决一下呢。”  
Erik看着，困意涌起又觉得被逗乐了，而Marco爬下了床，身影慢慢消失进浴室里，留下Mats还悬停在Erik身体上方。“我还是不能确定这真的只是队友间的‘施以援手’，Mats。”Erik微笑着说。  
Mats只是眨眨眼，再次吻了他，然后随着Marco进了浴室。门开着，还在大幅地摇晃着，就随它去吧。

 

【END】


End file.
